


AtWC Drabbles

by Diemthedragon



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 21:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10500165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diemthedragon/pseuds/Diemthedragon
Summary: Drabbles and maybe short stories based around a book I'm writing.





	

The word shot from the twisted snarl of the man's mouth like a bullet and for a moment time seemed to freeze because no one really wanted to believe what they heard.

Carson's fist slammed into the man's face, anger burning away his restraint, the human skull was harder then he'd imagined and his hand went slack from the pain after a few more blows.

The word slipped from the man's mouth again, coated in blood and pain but before Carson could react something wrapped around his arms and pulled him back for a moment he fought against them until his brain clicked the pieces into place, Helena's dark hands curled around his bicep squeezing too hard and on the other side Vipp's lanky hands pulled at his bicep and shoulder. 

Carson let himself be guided away from the man who was clutching his face and groaning, words spilling from his lips. Carson let himself be taken to the car and pushed inside, in the dim light he stared at his hand, the pain was strangely satisfying and Carson would do it all over again if he had the chance.


End file.
